


Entwined Fates

by Kurai_Tora



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Paranormal, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Tora/pseuds/Kurai_Tora
Summary: After several years together, living as hermits in an aimless venture, Sissel and Missile part ways, promising to meet again, uncaring of how long it may take.A rookie agent has a chance meeting with a special kitten. Who'd expect a kitten to be the best partner for investigations? Sissel wants to explore the world, joining Kay as she takes missions for the Interpol.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Entwined Fates

Since that one dreary night, ten years in a future past, Sissel had lived with Jowd and his family, living a tranquil life as a house cat. He didn't care that he'd never grow, as long he stayed warm and fed, he was content, much unlike Yomiel. He was just a kitten, after all, even if the Temsik had augmented his soul, his desires stayed simple, he only cared about the present, the tomorrow wasn't a source of worry. He had watched Kamilla grow, accompanying her first steps until she became a young girl. He served as her assistant whenever she had an idea for some contraption.

He watched as the humans commemorated Lynne's entrance in the police force. Ten long years since when the meteorite fell, practically the same night as when that nightmare took place, but that terrible future had been averted. The cat even got to meet Yomiel again after he was freed from prison, the man was thankful for this new lease on life, one without the Temsik's curse. Then, in a twist of Fate, Missile found himself stuck with a piece of that meteorite, becoming an existence like the feline. It was then that Sissel had Jowd gather the pieces of Temsik and hide it, a job he was more than happy to do, recalling how fearsome it could be. The cat was unwilling to see another Yomiel.

A few more years went by, cat and dog watched as the humans lived... and died. They were too late to help Cabanela, and Jowd was graying. Sissel had fled once Kamilla went to university, knowing that he wasn't supposed to live so long. Missile waited a few more years, until Lynne became preoccupied with her own children, before joining the cat. The pair had explored the land where they lived, wandering between cities and rural settlements. As strays, some people took pity on them, but usually left them alone. The dog felt sad that he had to leave his owner, but he was convinced of the risks his existence could pose for her.

As beings touched by the Temsik, there was no real permanent settlement for the two animals, wherever their fancy leaned, there they would go. After a few years of a vagrant life, the dog and the cat found themselves at a crossroad. The black kitten faced the airport as his companion pawed at the grass. ~~"So, what will you do, Missile? I plan to keep traveling, I want to see the world."~~ The Pomeranian had lowered ears, he didn't want to part ways with Sissel, but he yearned for a home life. ~~"I'm sorry... But I prefer to stay here... Maybe I can find someone to protect. Stay safe, alright? I'll wait for you, with a big WELCOME."~~

* * *

Sissel was a free soul, having explored almost the entirety of his homeland. It wasn't enough anymore, he wanted to know the world, the vast domain that the humans had molded to their desires. ~~_"I hope you found what you desired, Missile. As for me, I look forward to what fortune brings."_~~ People-watching was an interesting pastime, such complicated yet wonderful beings. Right now, he was stowed inside a plane's cargo hold, uncaring of the destination. Once the aircraft had landed safely, he sneaked past the crew and wandered into the city.

He sniffed the air, the smell of the greenery and the food was different from what he knew. The cat approached a couple of humans eating something in bowls, intent on getting leftovers if their kindness enabled it. But he was driven away by the stall's owner, spooked by how he waved a broom threateningly. Tsk, he would have to try his luck somewhere else, but he got picked up gently by a female human before he could go far, one with eyes colored like grass. ~~_"... What are you looking at?"_~~

Kay had been wandering around the city after getting dismissed for the day, Agent Lang needed time to figure where to assign her to. Then her eyes were drawn to a kitten waving at a group and meowing in an attempt to get food, only to be scared off. She followed it into an alley and reached it as it was about to crawl past a busted fence. She picked up the cat gingerly, it seemed to be used to humans and had a tatty neckerchief. "Are you a stray pet?" It didn't try to escape, unlike most feral cats.

"Do you have an owner?" Kay could swear that the cat shook its head in negative. "Well, then you can stay with me." The cat didn't mind when she held it close to her body, it seemed to be very comfortable with being handled. She had to smuggle it into her apartment, pets weren't allowed. "You have to stay quiet, 'kay?" It pawed at its muzzle, emulating a shushing motion. The woman felt something strange when she looked at the kitten, her gut feeling said that it behaved too well for a simple pet.

 _"Khura'in is relatively close... Did one of their royal ancestors' people possess a cat?"_ She scratched its head, listening to the soft purring. "I have to think of a name for you... I can't keep calling you 'cat' forever." Kay opened a name site and began reading some descriptions. "... Cecil..." Its ears twitched, but the cat didn't react further. "Close? Hn, then... Sissel?" It chittered in what she assumed was approval. "Nice to know you, Sissel."

* * *

Somewhere else, a dog met his new owner and embarked on a new adventure, playing a risky game in a city shrouded in mystery, but that's a tale for another time


End file.
